Super mario 64 right back at ya!
by Runsaway
Summary: This is finished
1. A Heros Unwelcome

is a fanfic made by me this is a crossover of super mario 64 kirby right back at ya

the morning

"ah moring"said an unfamiler voice "wake up lou"

"WHAT What what oh hi jer"said lou

"i wanted to tell you we got a letter"

"let me see"

Dear Jer & Lou

You Are Invited to the castle I baked a cake for all of you sincerly

princess toadstool Peach

"CAKE"Said Lou

"shut up i think its a trap somehow"said jer

"who cares said lou its FREE

"they ran outside to leave"

Prolouge:A Teams un-welcome

at pop star

Meta knight Tiff Tuff & kirby dedede & Escargoon all got an invination to the castle

At peaches castle everyone Arrivied even mario & luigi

"lets go inside"Said Jer

DARKNESS!

Srry for short chapter dont worry next time there will be The introudting Teams

Review for enemys That you Should make up as Team Guards Of king Bom-omb! 


	2. The War Episode 1

AUTROURS NOTE:please note that there WILL be some spelling miskates Srry

Chapter 2:the War Episode 1

"everyones Gone"said luigi

"MAMA MIA!"said nmario

"lets go inside"said a luigi

"TURN BACK NOW NOBODYS HOME!"said a dark&scary voice

Luigi hid behind mario like the scardy cat he is srry bout that luigi fans!

"oh noo"luigi said

"look a door"

they went inside to see DONDADOOOON a magic painting

"a painting"said mario

"i heard legends that said that this painting leads somewhere if we jump in it"said luigi mario nodded

BOB-OMB BATTLEFIELD

-at the field-

"your training is complete mr. B"said a certain bob-omb genrail

"I told you I AM JER!"said a angry jer

"relax besides team bob-omb shall win the WAR!"he said

"GENRAL EXPLISON SHUT UP!"aaid jer

-mario soon came after killing some goombas-

"JER!"luigi said in a happy tone!

"MARIO LUIGI"said jer "since your here i can do something that might be copyrighting i just hope they say its ok"

"Mario has joined the Party! with his hammer he can defeat certain enenimes & as a team captain he can use cannons & wing caps! Team MARIO is made!

"Luigi has joined the party! with his jumps height is no match for him!  
>when a boo is nearby well luigi will ya know hide."<p>

"HEY"luigi said

"oh relax"

"Jer has joined the party! with his psychic he can lift objects & drop on enemies as a team captain he can levitate! Team HAPPINESS has been made"

well thats the end of this chapter & the two members of team bob-omb has been introunding again sorry for spelling see ya next time when mario takes on team bob-omb ouch. 


	3. The War Episode 2

Chapter 3:The War episode 2

"hey great ruenioun & all but the king needs us so move it"

-after climbing bob-omb mount-

"ah my Genrail & who is this boy"said the king bob-omb

"Mr. bLAST"said genral exposlisn

"thats not him hes right here"said the king

"..."said mr. bLAST

"soooo you dare mistook me for him FOOLS!  
>NOW THE REAL WAR HAS BEGAN!"said genral exposlin<p>

"FIGHT"said king bob-omb

"oh great"said jer

-jer used drop rock on the mr. blast & genral exposlin-

-mario jump on the king-

luigi tornado jumped on the king-

-the three used suicude-

"NO THE STAR"said a defeated king

YOU GOT A STAR END OF COURSE!

"so mario & friend"s" found jer & defeated the great king what will happen next in marios travels?" 


	4. Whomps Lou

Chapter 4:whomps lou

"that was hard"said mario

"yeah i know"said jer"lets go to Whomps fortress i know which door its in"

-In the whomps fortress room-

"great design"said luigi

"come on" said jer

(INTERLUDE)

"so those little kittys are going to the fortress"said a large peniguen

"sire there going to mess up lous brainwashing"said a purple snail with a green shell"should we belive this bowser guy? because if they defeat THE king whomp Were Doomed'

"oh relax escargoon"said the pengiun

"ok sire"said escargoon

(Team mario & Happiness)

"here it is whomps fortress at the top is the brainwashing center i think lous here lets go"said a happy jer

They fighted a piranha plant on the way along with a whomp DUH! they reached the top

"ALL HAIL BOWSER ALL HAIL BOWSER"said a brainwashed Lou"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUEDER ALERT!

"yep hes brainwashed"said luigi

"WHAT"said a giant whomp"so you wanna save him do you?"

"yeah"said mario

"well then lets Fight!"

-after un-epic battle-

"ONE HIT & AM DEFEATED?"said king whomp

"HAHA"said a laughing jer

"what happenend"said a unbrainwashed Lou

"you were brainwashed by bowser & the whomp king"

"oh Hey Jer"

"Yeah"

"can i have an intro?"

"Lou has joined the party!he can ground pound & kick enemies"

Well now Lou Joined Yay dont worry theres no one joining until cool cool mount & thats Tu-  
>Miyamoto:shut up! you will tell the secret!<br>Runsaway:sorry D; 


	5. Jolly Treasure

chapter 5:Jolly treasure

NOTE:i will do the mission for the stage as whichever i want to do

In the jolly roger bay room

"that looks AWSOME"said lou

"i think the star there is in a cave inside 4 chests"said jer"lets go"

(INTERLUDE)

"DDD!"said a scary voice

"sire bowsers calling you"said escargoon

"oh alright is the eel ready?"said dedede

"yes sire it will keep them from finding the secret cave HAHAHAHA!"

(jolly bay)

"what i hear something"said jer

"Oh no"said mario&luigi

in the ocean

"were here"said lou

"its an eel sent by Bowser!"said jer

"YAY EPIC BOSS TIME!"Lou Saided

Lou used water kick jer used aurachic mario used hammer luigi used fireball

YOU WON!

"yes! lets expolre this cave"said lou

"YOU HAVE GAINED A WORTHY TRUST DO NOT WORRY I SHALL ONLY OPEN THIS CHEST FOR WARRIORS LIKE YOU NOWWWW WAR-I MEAN POWER STAR!"

well now that pun of warp star is over we are done this chapter is done so Please review! 


	6. Tuffs Snow Job

Chapter 6:Tuffs snow job

(INTERLUDE already?)

"you have failed me the eel died"said bowser

"i know how to change things around"said dedede

"please do"said bowser

(cool cool mount)

"this is fun i can make my skect in the sand"A kid"i wish my sis were here"

-team mario&happiness-

"look its Tuff!"said luigi

"hey guys!"said Tuff"its really cool here wanna slide with me in that house?"

"wait a second"said jer

"Tuff has joined the Party!his only skill is to defeat the slide of cool cool mount team EDRUM has been made!"

-After a AWSOME slide-

"hey look a star!"said jer

"yeah"said Tuff

END 


	7. Escargoon in the dark

"I KNEW that ell would fail got anything else?"Asked Escargoon "One offer left for free"said the salesman

"well here it it"saidlou "scary"said tuff Scared "Lets go:said jer

ESCARGOON IN THE DARK

"hey is that"said tuff "yeah it is me baby"said Escargoon "ITS CHUCKYA TIME!"Said Escargoon "easy"jer jumped & grabed chuckya in the back & threw hin "NO!"Said escargoon running away droping a key "Yes we gota key!"said Luigi

ENDOF CHAPTER

Next Time:Our teams come across a haunted house what is in store for them? 


	8. Big AWSOME Haunt

Tuff:is that a ggghhhhhooossst

(gets teleportred to big boos haunt)

Tuff:Ahh Another Ghost!

King Boo:Pardon me for i am king boo& that creampuff was delious

Jer:he Eat Kirby DIEEEE!(Kicks King Boo!)

Lou:yay we saved kirby!

SHRST CHPTER EVERAH 


	9. Romance maze cave

Jer:A BLACK Vortex?

Lou:I feel nostaglia

Jer:Ahh My worse fear! MAZES!

Author:time for the third & Final OC

Ravens POV

I Felt Like i was stabed by two demons ugg this maze is pure evil I MUST ESCAPE NOW! Uh if only that dolphin creature coulda helped me ugg

NEATURAL POV

Jer:Did We HAVE TO DODGE THE ROCKS?

Lou:Yes Look A Elavator

Jer:Needed it

WARING:REFERENCE COMING UP Hazy Maze Cave Sublevel 2 FINAL FLOOR!

Lou:Look a cute dolphin

Jer:ohmy nimbus a hurt woman are you Ok?

Ravens POV

I Felt like someone was near once i woke up i saw his beautfil face "who are you"I Asked

"Jer you"He repiled

Somehow i heard that name before it was all black ugg the pain

"Raven"I Repiled

"ok Raven We need to take you back to the castle & FAST"he said

Author:I Feel Romance Coming Up! 


	10. Lethal Goku Land

Jer:I Feel hot here

Raven:Here let me help(HUGS!)

Jer:thank yo.(gets knocked over by big bully)

Raven:HEY WATCH WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!

Tuff:Lou what does it say about Its power level?

Lou:ITS OVER 9000!

Jer:WHAT 9000

YOU GOOT A STAAARRR! 


	11. Lets play trouble!

(In the pyramid the hands & Tiff Were Playing Trouble)

Left Hand:COMEON BROTHER THROW A 5

Right Hand:OK (Pushes center & Gets A 6)EVEN BETTER!

Tiff:Why Are We Playing Again?

Left Hand:Because Yahtzee too hard

(The Teams Come In)

Hands:AHH INTRUDER FALCON PUNNNCCCHHH!

Raven:FALCON KICK!

(Defeats Hands)

Tiff has joined the teams! 


	12. IM DROWING

Jer:AM DROWNING

Lou:Look a sub

Jer:AM STILL DROWING!

Tiff:Maybes its Bowsers

(Jer Drowns)

Tuff:Lets check it out!

Ok I Just Had To Do More Humor 


	13. Phoneix PWNED

DEDEDE IN THE SEA OF FIRE!

First Interlude

(Drinking Coffife While his friend is drinking Diet Pepsi)

We Have news from our minions the rebels have just been saved

:Hmm I must say They Have Been doing a VERY LAZY JOB!

:Send The Metoar NOW! THAT STUPID Castle is Useless!

:YES SIR (Screen Shows Up Saying That 67877666785684675 CORDNITS FOUND NOW SENDING 1-100%)Its Sent Master...

Second Battle

"WHAT IN SAMS HILL!"Said King Dedede "YOU GUYS I GUESS ILL JUST HAVE TO USE A NEW MONSTER COME OUT FIRPHONEX

Suddenly a Phonenix Of Fire Appeared! Go Figure!

Jer:I Got this (Phonix Expoldes)

Dedede:WAHHHHHHHHHH! 


	14. WaitWhat

Jer:ANOTHER COLD PLACE!

(Raven kills buliy)

REAL SHORTEST CHAPTER EVERAH! 


	15. PYRAMIDS!

Jer:Man there is a lot of water Tiff:Look A pyramid

Water drains YAY! 


	16. Teams VS Dark Guards

Jer: I Think i am going to FALL!

A Figure saves him

:Do not fear for i am meta knight

Tiff:Meta knight

:I Know but i came to warn you that bowser is not the true evil

Suddenly guards colored black appear

G.1:so he knows

G.2:nobody must know

Jer:OH YEAH!(Kicks guard but fails)

G.3:weakling

G.4:Yes lets go the boss does not like weaklings

Author:Ohh The True Villan is coming! 


	17. YOU DRAINED MY HOME!

Wiggler:So your the guys who drained my home ATTACK!

Jer:'Grabs Him'Now listen you touch me its over! 


	18. Tick Tock Tick

Jer:tick tock tick tock hey look a star 


	19. Squalda! We are off!

fbmnfhbvnmn

Jer:the Magic Carpet! ! 


	20. Final Battle! JerVSDarkJer Plus seaqual

Finale?

They have just defeated bowser in the sky

Raven:Now tell us the anwsers ...BOOOMMMMMM!

:FOOLS! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!

1 epic battle later

:ugg Why me !  
>(gets cut by Knife)<p>

Raven:Now that hes gone how a bout a (kisses him they kiss)

END OF STORY!

:Hmm ahh a seaquel called super kirby sunshine sounds fun!  
>NEXT TIME! <p>


End file.
